


He's Not A Girl (But Not A Boy Either)

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, He and fred are just bros cause fred's in love w lee, Neville uses 'he' pronouns, Trans Male Character, Transgender, thank u rougeunicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Neville is agender and Fred helps him figure things out





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueunicorn/gifts).



The girls dorms wouldn't let Neville in. He just kept sliding back down the steps two from the top.

 

And that's when he knew he wasn't a girl.

 

But was he a _boy_ , then?

 

No. He didn't _feel_ like a boy. But he wished people would call him "him."

 

Was there a word for that?

 

He glanced in the mirror and gritted his teeth. That wasn't him. That wasn't him, that couldn't be him, he did not look like that.

 

He was not that feminine. He was Neville, he was not a girl, he was... he was not this.

 

He collapsed in the worn red couch in the common room just as Fred came in.

 

"Heya, Nevaeh, what's up?"

 

"Neville."

 

"What?"

 

"I want to start going by Neville."

 

Fred swung himself over the couch and sat down next to him. "Why's that?"

 

He was practically shaking, staring down at his hands as they shook. "I'm not a girl."

 

"So are you a boy?"

 

"I d-don't think so. Is there a word for that?"

 

Fred nodded. "Yeah! It can be called non binary, or agender if you just don't have a gender at all."

 

Neville grinned. "I didn't know that was a thing! Thank you!"

 

"So what pronouns should I use for you?"

 

"He and him, at least for now."

 

"Okay. I'm non binary too, actually. Specifically I'm a demiboy."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means I'm part boy, part agender."

 

"That's cool. Thank you so much, Fred."

 

"No problem, dude-bro," said Fred, and he smiled.


End file.
